


Bro-Flirting

by wonderflonium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderflonium/pseuds/wonderflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek seriously did not know what to do with Scott and Stiles flirting with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro-Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Serious fluff

Derek doesn't want to have feelings for Stiles. He really doesn't. This, however, changes nothing about the truth..  
Fuck.  
Derek has spent a few years circling Stiles and this thing...well, neither of them have ever spoken about it. It's cool, Stiles is better off without Derek. Objectively, Derek can smell Stiles' attraction to him, but Stiles is going to go off to school soon and will totally meet another girl or guy and his life will go back to being normal.  
Right?  
Right.  
So...Derek settled into the status quo waiting for Stiles to go off to school when something changed.  
Fuck.  
Derek was creeping outside Stiles' room listening to Stiles and Scott. Stiles and Scott had always been practically brothers, but today Derek could hear the boys bouncing up and down on Stiles' bed laughing hysterically. Derek could smell the arousal rolling off of Stiles in waves. Derek fell through the window onto his ass looking up at the boys in astonishment.  
Fuck.  
"Derek, what the Hell?", Stiles questions.  
"Uh....I heard a loud noise?",  
"Ummmmm, Scott and I jumping on a bed and laughing?",  
"It sounded like you were being attacked?",  
Scott gleefully chimes in, "Lie".  
Derek sputters, then flees back through the window.  
Fuck.  
2 weeks later, pack meeting in Derek's new loft, and Stiles shows up late. He walks in reeking of sex and Derek almost wolfs out. Scott's face lights up, and he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a sign with paint and glitter. The sign says, "In my eyes, you are perfect!" Stiles rushes into Scott's arms and says, "Bro, to me you are perfect too!"  
Derek almost commits murder.  
Fuck.  
One week after that, the community is celebrating the Cyclone's regional victory with a dinner. This was kind of a big event and the local press was there interviewing the players.   
Derek came to support his pack, and all was great until a reporter went to interview Scott and Stiles. Derek looked over and saw Scott put his arm over Stiles' shoulder and then slip it down under his arm. Scott laughed as he was walking off, and proceeded to pinch Stiles' left nipple causing Stiles' eyebrows to jump and also causing him to rise on his toes.  
Derek is done.  
Fuck.  
Stiles walks into his bedroom, and is completely unsurprised finding Derek on his bed.   
"It's about time.", Stiles says.  
"What the Hell do you mean?", Derek asks.  
"Scott and I have been baiting you for weeks and the best we got was you falling on your ass off of my window."  
Derek's eyebrows scrunched.  
Stiles splutters, "Dude, you know I am totally into you, and I know you are totally into me. I also know you will never do anything about this because blah blah going to college blah blah too young blah blah my kate manpain can't be beaten by love blah blah..."  
Derek's eyes go wide.  
Fuck.  
" But...I keep smelling arousal around you and Scott when you two are together?"  
"Well, duh, we had a plan."  
Derek's eyes go wide, again.  
"Scott's not that good."  
"Oh, he's better than you think. Remember? Girard?"  
Giggles.  
"Okay, Scott knew you were creeping outside the window that night. We also knew it was only a matter of time and we were prepared. He smelled you and we applied operation Hale."  
"Stiles, what the fuck are you talking about?"  
"I started thinking about YOU in incredibly inappropriate ways to get turned on."  
Derek looks stunned. "Seriously?"  
Stiles cackles, " Yeah, Scott's the best."  
Derek then begins to become afraid. Very afraid.  
"So 2 weeks later we planned for Scott to show up early for the pack meeting, and for me to show up late. Scott had the sign, and I rushed into his arms."  
Derek growled. " The sign is not what almost made me KILL Scott, your smell did!"  
Stiles blushed, "I had a few minutes of Stiles' time in the Jeep before coming in?"  
At that, Derek actually (finally) wolfs out and pins Stiles to his bed.  
Fuck!  
"He pinched your nipple!"  
"Part of the plan!"  
Since when did Scott support me?"  
"Since I told him I wanted you and that I might have deep feelings for you!"  
Huh.  
Derek finally realized he was totally screwed.  
Fuck.


End file.
